


Esperienze inusuali

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Morso di serpente [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M, PWP, Tentacle Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:22:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il giovane Orochimaru vuole sottoporre Tsunade, con cui ha una relazione, alle sue nuove e folli trovate.





	Esperienze inusuali

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt! [NARUTO] Tsunade/Orochimaru | Tentacle sex, bodyswap. | NSFW | 1152  
> Ha partecipato alla Bad Wrong Weeks 2018.

Esperienze inusuali

 

Tsunade si sciolse la stoffa nera del coprifronte e lo lasciò cadere sul tavolo, si grattò il collo e si passò la lingua sulle labbra.

“Non mi hai ancora voluto dirmi per cosa mi hai voluto incontrare. Anche se avevo qualche idea” disse. Giocherellò con il ciondolo che portava al collo.

Orochimaru era appoggiato alla parete, un ghigno gli deformava il viso e teneva le braccia incrociate al petto ossuto. La sua pelle lattea era illuminata dalla luce di una lampada.

“Ti avevo promesso che ti avrei preparato una sorpresa” le disse.

Tsunade fece una smorfia e lo raggiunse, allontanandogli una ciocca dei suoi capelli lisci dal viso affilato.

“Ho paura di quello a cui potresti dare vita. Non mi fido degli strani esperimenti che fai di nascosto da tutto e da tutti” disse.

Orochimaru le passò un indice sulle labbra.

“Quindi non vorresti sperimentare insieme a me?” la interrogò.

< Mi tenta, ma… > pensò Tsunade.

“Potrei pagare così quella scommessa che ho perso con te?” domandò.

“Basta che inizi a pagare in natura tutti quelli con cui perdi a carte” ribatté Orochimaru, accarezzandole la gamba liscia lasciata scoperta dal suo lungo vestito verde-acqua.

Tsunade gli slacciò la cintura del kimono e ridacchiò.

“Oh, ma io lo farei solo con te” disse.

Orochimaru le posò le dita sottili sui fianchi.

“Sai, tra noi due, il ‘maschio’ sei sempre stato tu. Non ti piacerebbe comandare, per un po’?” le soffiò all’orecchio.

“Basta che sia una cosa che puoi annullare e che non provochi danni fisici. Sai che il mio corpo dev’essere protetto, essendo io un ninja medico” disse Tsunade, passandogli le mani sul suo corpo sottile.

Orochimaru si mise un anello al dito.

“Tranquilla. Ricordati anche di attivare il pulsante su questo anello, nel mentre” le sussurrò. Si allontanò da lei e raggiunse una parete, una serie di provette erano appoggiate su un tavolo di legno. Premette un pulsante sulla parete, Tsunade sentì i loro chakra fremere. Dei raggi si dipartirono dal soffitto, colpendo i loro corpi.

Tsunade avvertì le idee confuse, serrò gli occhi e rischiò di vomitare. Sentì tutto girare e sgranò gli occhi, impallidì vedendo il proprio corpo che le sorrideva.

“Cosa?” domandò e rabbrividì sentendo che la sua voce era quella di Orochimaru. Si guardò le mani, le vide allungate e nivee, notò le unghie aguzze. Alzò lo sguardo e vide la Tsunade ridacchiare, spogliandosi. Deglutì vedendo che giocherellava con i seni.

“Quello è il mio corpo, vero?!” gridò con fare alterato.

Il suo corpo, guidato da Orochimaru, la raggiunse e le leccò il collo.

“Se vuoi smettere, premi pure quel pulsante, ma… perderesti l’occasione di guidare tu. Inoltre, non credo che ai tuoi occhi, esisterà mai donna migliore di te stessa” disse.

Tsunade avvolse il proprio corpo tra le braccia e si morse una spalla, sentì Orochimaru gemere modulando la voce femminile in modo seducente, avvertì una sensazione di piacere al bassoventre. Si sentì accaldata e deglutì, baciò Orochimaru e bloccò la lingua che aveva in quel momento, con la propria, più lunga aguzza del normale.

Orochimaru socchiuse gli occhi dalle grandi iridi color del miele, mentre le sue pupille si dilatavano. Le loro salive si fusero, mentre Tsunade le mozzava il fiato, le strinse con entrambe le mani i seni con foga, sentendola gemere. La fece indietreggiare e la fece sbattere contro la parete, sentì Orochimaru rabbrividire, afferrò i glutei rosei che sarebbero tornati ad essere i suoi.

< In fondo non è per niente male, averlo così delicato. Il corpo sarà anche il mio, ma continua a non avere la mia forza. Io, al contrario, mi sento potente in questo > pensò. Gli sollevò le gambe e lo penetrò con un dito.

Orochimaru cercò di gridare, ma il suo gemito fu soffocato dalla bocca di Tsunade che continuava a baciarlo.

< Sì, così. Voglio sentire tutta la tua forza abbattersi su di me > pensò. Tsunade le strinse un seno e glielo massaggiò, fino a sentire il capezzolo turgido. Avvertì la propria eccitazione aumentare, vampate di calore la invadevano, sentì il proprio corpo diventare umido e lo penetrò con un secondo dito.

Orochimaru si strusciò contro la parete, lasciando che l’altra si esplorasse da sola.

< Le nostre menti sono inverse, siamo in un nuovo livello di simbiosi, ma allo stesso tempo avverto tutto questo come uno strano autoerotismo > pensò Tsunade. Utilizzò un terzo dito e si staccò da Orochimaru, lasciando che gridasse di piacere.

“Smettila di farmi sembrare una gallina” borbottò, la voce gli era uscita rauca.

Orochimaru le morse il labbro inferiore.

“Tu mi rendi sgraziato, a ognuno il suo” soffiò.

Tsunade fece scivolare le tre dita fuori da lui e indietreggiò.

“Beh, non ho nessuna intenzione di ‘mettermi incinta’” brontolò.

Orochimaru batté le palpebre e si accarezzò il fianco, dimenando i glutei, il sudore le aveva arrossato la pelle.

“Che ne dici, adesso, di provare l’anello?” provò.

“Se sono serpenti, ti ammazzo” ringhiò Tsunade.

“Quasi” sibilò Orochimaru.

Tsunade premette il pulsante dell’anello, dal pavimento si alzarono dei tentacoli grossi un braccio. La donna indietreggiò, rischiò di cadere nell’utilizzare così di scatto le ossute gambe di Orochimaru. Vide un tentacolo avvolgere il seno sinistro dell’altra sé, altri due stringerla, un terzo avvolgerle i glutei e Orochimaru ne prese un altro in bocca, iniziando a succhiarlo.

Tsunade deglutì, le sue iridi color dell’oro dardeggiarono, mentre le sue gote diventavano rosee. Ansimò, il suo battito cardiaco e il suo respiro accelerarono.

“Non sono proprio niente male da fuori” ammise.

Orochimaru si lasciò penetrare da diversi tentacoli, tendendo il proprio corpo. Gemeva, continuando a farsi penetrare la bocca da un tentacolo, dalle sue labbra piene sfuggiva della saliva.

Un altro tentacolo le strinse dolorosamente un seno.

Tsunade venne e si lasciò cadere seduta per terra, con le gambe larghe e la schiena appoggiata al muro. Guardò ipnotizzata il proprio corpo, finché Orochimaru non raggiunse l’orgasmo invocando il suo nome.

Tsunade premette nuovamente il pulsante, con mano tremante. Il suo corpo ricadde pesantemente a terra, Orochimaru rimase in posizione sporta, con i glutei alzati, il viso affondato tra le braccia. I suoi seni piedi ondeggiavano.

< Adesso capisco perché vuole rimanere giovane, anche io voglio, nel mio piccolo, mantenere questa bellezza che oggi ho scoperto di possedere agli occhi degli altri > pensò. Si rialzò a fatica e raggiunse il pulsante, si sentiva sporca di sperma e sudore.

Premette il pulsante, partirono di nuovo i raggi, avvertì le stesse sensazioni di prima. Riaprì gli occhi ritrovandosi nel proprio corpo, a fatica si mise a sedere. Si tastò, toccando i segni lasciati dai tentacoli e boccheggiò.

Guardò Orochimaru sistemarsi i lunghi capelli mori.

“Allora, tanto male?” domandò.

Tsunade gattonò fino ai propri vestiti.

“No, ma osa raccontarlo a qualcuno e scoprirai quanto posso essere velenosa” giurò.

“Posso chiamarti nel caso mi vengano altre idee?” domandò Orochimaru.

“Forse… se non ci sono serpenti” concesse Tsunade, cominciando a rivestirsi.


End file.
